tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatch
|Food Cost = 320 |parts food cost = 140 |image = Hatch.png|Survivors = None|inhabitants = None|Locations = None}}Unlocked by exploring Jungle. * Unlocks Machete 'Hatch story' * In the middle of the forest you find a steel hatch built right into the ground. ** How could this be? Who built this? ** AWAY ** You explain the existence of the hatch to the survivors, every thing from how it was built, by whom and what its purpose is. ** It takes some time but in the end it all makes perfect sense. ** <-GOOD * You return to the hatch trying to open it and secure it as your new home. It would be much more comfortable than your old camp, you figure. ** CONTINUE ** How do you go about opening it? *** TREBUCHET **** A trebu-what? **** CAPAPULT **** Do you even know how to build one? **** NOPE **** You review your other options. **** BACK *** DYNAMITE **** Even through dynamite doesn't just grow on trees, your survivors nonetheless manage to come up with a couple of sticks. **** Finally, a lucky break! **** YAY **** You cover the hatch in explosives and set the fuse. **** The explosion is deafening. **** And it managed to open up the hatch, You can now enter it. **** <-COOL *** KNOCK **** You knock on the hatch, but it remains closed. **** Too bad. **** BACK * You return to the opened hatch, ready to explore its dark interior. ** DOWN **# (The entrance room) **#* You climb down the ladder into a gray room with empty walls. When you step on the ground, the hatch closes. **#* It seems you are trapped, great. You will have to find a way to unlock it. **#* ROOM **#* The room is totally empty with a hatch above and one leading downwards. **#** UP **#*** This is the hatch you came through. It is locked down. You will have to find a way to unlock it. **#*** BACK **#** DOWN **#*** (go to room 2, the coffee room) **# (The coffee room) **#* You are in a room with a wooden floor. There is a table with 4 plastic coffee cups on it. **#* There is a hatch above and a door leading south. **#** CUPS **#*** You examining the table with the 4 plastic cups. There is all some coffee in them. **#*** IT **#**** This coffee probably tasted bad even before it was years old. **#**** BACK **#*** BACK **#** UP **#*** (back to room 1, the entrance room) **#** DOOR **#*** (go to room 3, the computer room) **# (The computer room) **#* You are in a control room of sorts, it has about ten computers along the walls. They look ancient. **#* The room has one exit the north and one to the south. **#** COMPUTERS **#*** You tried to turn the computers on, one by one, but there is no power. **#*** The last one has time-worn sticky note on the screen. **#**** IT **#***** It reads: "Worst coffee ever, Pete." **#***** Not very helpful. **#***** BACK **#**** BACK **#** DOOR **#*** (back to room 2, the coffee room) **#** DOOR **#*** (go to room 4, the relaxation area) **# (The relaxation area) **#* You enter what seemed to be a relaxation area for the people working in the strange facility. **#* There is on old moldy couch and a billiard table in the middle. **#* Exits are to the north, east and west. **#** COUCH **#*** It just as moldy as everything else in this facility. **#*** A quick searching behind the couch pillows reveals nothing. **#*** BACK **#** BILLIARD **#*** You examine the billiard table. It is badly damaged and covered with cobwebs. **#*** Nobody played billiard here for a long time. **#*** There are 3 billiard balls still on the table, the 4, 13 and the 8. **#*** BACK **#** DOOR **#*** (back to room 3, the computer room) **#** DOOR **#*** (go to ROOM 6, the lever room) **#** DOOR **#*** (go to ROOM 5, the wardrobe room) **# (The wardrobe room) **#* The room must have serves as a wardrobe, there are hangers and cabinets everywhere. **#* There is only one door in the room, to the east. **#** HANGERS **#*** They are all dusty and empty. Only 5 number tags remain. **#*** TAGS **#**** The 5 tags have the number 5, 19, 8, 3 and 13 on them. **#**** BACK **#*** BACK **#** CABINETS **#*** The cabinets are full of dead spiders and flies but otherwise empty **#*** BACK **#** DOOR **#*** (back to room 4, the relaxation area) **# (The lever room) **#* Nothing is strange in this room at all. Except for the big mechanical lever in the middle of it. **#* There is only one door to the west, the one you came in. **#** LEVER **#*** The metal of the handle hasn't seen an engineer's hand for many many years, it is full of rust. **#*** CONTINUE **#*** The handle can't be moved, a 3-digit combination lock holds it in place. **#*** UNLOCK **#*** You can enter numbers from 1 to 6. **#**** (Incorrect) **#***** 1 **#***** Next? **#***** 1 **#***** Final one? **#***** 1 **#***** The combination you entered is wrong. Try again. **#***** TIP: There are hints as to what the combination could be somewhere in the facility. **#***** You must have missed something. **#***** THANKS **#**** (Correct) **#***** 4, 3, 5 (4 Cups, 3 Balls and 5 tags, maybe.) **#***** The lock makes a satisfying **#***** THE LEVER **#****** Skip to PULL, step 3 **#***** PULL **#****** Come on, what are you afraid of? **#****** ALRIGHT **#****** You pull the lever and almost immediately hear a loud noise coming from above. **#****** The hatch has been opened! **#****** HOORAY **#****** You can now leave the facility freely! **#****** LEAVE **#****** You open your eyes and see the crater made by the dynamite explosion. **#****** Have you been just stunned by the explosion and retreated to the mental maze in order to recover from any injuries? **#****** SO **#****** The hatch hasn't been touched by the explosion the slightest. **#****** Maybe some hatched just aren't meant to be opened. **#****** You retreat back to your camp, richer with experience. **#****** Survivors get +5 . **#****** GREAT **#**** BACK **#** DOOR **#*** (back to room 4, the relaxation area) * The pinnacle of jungle exploration is the machete. It makes short work of vines and enemies alike. ** Having one would make you feel much more secure. ** OKAY ** You can build Machete. ** TIP: The Machete increases the Explorer and Fight skill of a survivor when equipped. ** <-COOL The exploration leads you past a small cave. * When you inspect it, you find a cute white bunny inside. It looks scared of you. * TEASE * When you try to poke the bunny, it shows you its huge and sharp fangs, then jumps into your face! * FIGHT (HP: 5K; ATK: 15; RATE: 6/10) * If you win ** The killer rodent lies dead on the ground. ** You didn't even need a grenade! ** In its belly you find 40 . ** You get +40 . * If you loose ** The rabbit bites clean through your neck ** OUCH ** (a random survivor)'s Health dropped below 0. He needs to rest. ** TIP While survivors rest in the survivor menu, they are unavailable. Speed up the rest with gems. While exploring, a survivor pushes aside some tree branches. When released, they hit the next explorer right in the face. * A survivor gets -20 . * -20 HEART Fight Special Parts Category:Locations